1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a power supplying circuit, a power supplying system, and a power supplying method, more particular, to a power supplying circuit, a power supplying system and a power supplying method for a portable computer apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, portable computer apparatuses equipped with rechargeable battery such as laptop and tablet are convenient to carry and are widely used in today's society,
A portable computer apparatus usually receives an external power for powering operations thereof and charging the rechargeable battery thereof from either a power adapter which converts AC to DC, or a conventional power equipment. The power system of the portable computer apparatus typically adopts either the conventional power supplying structure or the narrow voltage direct current (NVDC) power supplying structure proposed by Intel for powering internal system components in the portable computer apparatus.
Under the conventional power supplying structure, the supplying voltage outputted by the power adapter is directly supplied to a voltage regulator of the portable computer apparatus and converted to the operating voltage required for driving the system load of the portable computer apparatus. Whereas, under the narrow voltage direct current (NVDC) power supplying structure, the supplying voltage outputted by the power adapter is first converted to the charging voltage by the built-in charger and then supplies to the voltage regulator and the rechargeable battery. Since adopting the NVDC power supplying structure, the charging voltage can be directly converted into the operating voltage for driving the system load and charging rechargeable battery, thus, when the system load operates in a light load condition, the NVDC power supplying structure has relative high the power conversion efficiency in comparison to the conventional power supplying structure. Recently, most of the portable computer apparatuses adopts the NVDC power supplying structure instead of the conventional power supplying structure as the power supplying structure for the portable computer apparatuses.
However, because to be able to support the operation of each system component during the operation of the portable computer apparatus, the supplying voltage supplied by the NVDC power supplying structure needs to be boosted by an additional boost circuit. Hence, not only the power conversion efficiency of the NVDC power supplying structure under a heavy load condition is lower than the conventional supplying structure, but also increase the loading on the charging battery thereby reduce the life of the rechargeable battery.